Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like an upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin Unit which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Take-Mikazuchi. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has many hair ties, so people call her rabbit which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and 'bunny-leech' in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna as he was ressurrected as a vampire after being bitten by her, which resulted in some of his powers. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as its shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a 'falling out' with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Teatime (her favourite pastries are milk crepes and financiers) * Values: Time, her Meissen teacup * Likes: Sweet things (Especially Cake) * Dislikes: Being bored, Bell Peppers,Tomato Juice Powers and abilities Rachel is one of the most powerful individuals in Blazblue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin Unit known as Tsukiyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukiyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Take-Mikazuchi (A satellite-like Nox Nyctores that destroys the city in most endings). Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Queen of Rose - Rachel's Theme * White Requiem - Rachel VS Ragna BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Scarlet Onlooker - Rachel's Theme, Vocal Version Gallery File:Rachel_Crest.jpg|Rachel's Crest. File:RachCSArt.png|Rachel Alucard's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Rachel_Concept_1.jpg|Concept Sketches of Rachel. File:Tsukuyomi Unit.jpg|Rachel's Sankishin, the Tsukuyomi Unit. Click here to view all images of Rachel Alucard. Trivia * Rachel's last name is a reference to the popular epithet Alucard which is merely Dracula spelled backwards and was first used in the 1943 film The Son of Dracula. Since then it has been been used frequently in various media. * Rachel has a Guilty Gear counterpart in Slayer due to their vampiric nature as well as a connection to the main protagonist. Her downed sprite has her laying down on Nago, similar to Slayer simply lounging on the ground when knocked down. It should also be noted that the crosses on her shoulders are nearly identical to Slayers "tie." Her fighting style bears more parallels to Testament, however. * Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. Also, Nago and Gii take all damage inflicted on Rachel in her place, with Gii blocking for Rachel in her blocking animations no matter how far he is from her, and Nago getting hit for Rachel instead. * Rachel's birthday is on October 31st, Halloween Day. * Rachel has many similarities to that of Remilia Scarlet of Touhou Project games. Both are vampire princess' who act somewhat childish despite their age and have good relationship with their employees; they are both bored of their lonely life, have great power over fate, and wear large dresses. Rachel's Astral Heat & Distortion (Baden-Baden Lily) also bear similarities with Remilia's attacks. Particularly, her Red the Nightless Castle & Scarlet Devil from the Touhou fighting games. **It should also be noted that Rachel's crest and Remilia's sigil bear a strong resemblance in that they are both heavily decorated with flowers. *In an lookalike thought, Rachel's "Bunny" look is used for the main character in "Dance in the Vampire Bund". Also, her hair is that of the famous vocaloid Miku Hatsune's hair. (Although Rachel is best mimiced of Rin Kagamine). * Even though she's a vampire, she dislikes sucking blood. * In her "gag" ending in Continuum Shift, Rachel decides to 'play' with Ragna by forcing him to wear the Spectacles of Eros. Those who wore the Specs will be attracted by others who either love him or hated that person in all of Kagutsuchi. Soon all of the female characters (with the exception of Taokaka, Nu and Tsubaki Yayoi) and Jin came to express their love towards Ragna, much to Ragna's dismay (and making Rachel jealous when she sees most of the female characters hugging him). It is to believe that the person who makes them wear the Spectacles of Eros are not affected by the effect as Rachel wasn't under it's spell. However, since she seems to make Ragna wear the spectacles because of a twinge of jealousy (he was eating with Platinum when she saw him), the spectacles might not work on those either incredibly powerful or even actually already in love with the wearer. After Rachel escapes from Jin's rage, causing the restaurant to set on fire, she wore the Spectacles of Eros as it landed near her foot. * Rachel's Unlimited form allows for the use of Sword Iris without having to use Tiny Lobelia before hand. Use of Tiny Lobelia, however, also fires three shots at once, instead of a single one. George XIII also lasts much longer, essentially being near invulnerable and being able to attack multiple times, but is placed on a seperate charge meter. Her wind gauge also regenerates much faster. * Rachel's character has a number of references to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. ** She bears a great physical resemblance to Fate Testarossa. ** She shares a voice actress and cross motif with Hayate Yagami. Both characters also have white-haired servants who can transform into blue wolves. *It is also noted that Rachel's personality and appearance is most likely based on Shinku from Rozen Maiden. They also share a voice actress. * Rachel and Bang both share a dislike of bell pepers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters